


The First Date

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [12]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is Adorable, Epic Fail, First Dates, Glitter, Idiots in Love, M/M, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After asking and asking, Jack has finally agreed to give Aster a chance. The preparations for their first date are ready to go, now they just need to get through it without anything going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: For Jack, this is before "Time Tarveler's Mate." For a Aster, this technically is after "Library" but still before "Time Traveler's Mate." The joys of keeping time travel straight in my head.

Everything had to be perfect. Aster had struggled and fought for this day, seeming to work against himself some days. Years of arguments and complaining was going to be made worthwhile tonight because Aster had managed to get a Jack to agree.

Jack had said yes to a date. 

It had taken four years past just a normal friendship to get to this point. Jack had been wary the first time Aster had asked him out, laughing it out as a joke. The next time he had just rolled his eyes and gone on to spread winter. Following that Aster had struggled to find new and creative ways to convince Jack that giving them a chance would be worthwhile. 

But a week ago Jack had said yes. Aster had fumbled for the egg he was painting then, nearly dropping it in surprise. Jack’s bright laughter had echoed over the empty field they had lain in together before he had rolled over to give Aster their first real kiss. 

So yes. Everything had to be perfect. Aster had spent the last three days cleaning up his home to make it spotless for Jack. The deeply ingrained instincts of a pooka called for a well kept for burrow to show off to a prospective mate, in the hopes of proving oneself a good provider. Was it ridiculous? Yes. Jack had only admitted that he lived in trees and slept in caves. But that didn’t mean Aster would try. 

It did mean that he somehow ended up with that bucket of glitter he had misplaced a century ago and how the hell had it gotten behind the couch? Still, it was an easy enough fix for now. Aster placed it on a shelf before darting back to clean the Burrow until it was spotless.

At the same time, Aster was attempting to cook dinner for Jack. Not just any dinner, but a wonderful romantic one that would sweep Jack off his feet and show him what a good provider Aster would be. So it was with a determined scowl that he tackled the kitchen.

Tooth had once said humans found pasta to be romantic or some other load of crap. So Aster had attempted to make an easy pasta dish that would taste amazing. The noodles themselves seemed to be cooking fine in the boiling water. The sauce itself looked alright, and if Aster followed the recipe correctly than it would be delicious. A heady combination of tomatoes, wine, and hearts and spices bubbled cheerfully away as Aster focused on getting the garlic bread into the oven. The whole thing should be good enough to bring a smile to Jack’s pretty face which was Aster’s goal.

Too soon, but not soon enough, a cool breeze entered the Warren. Aster straightened up as he smelled frost and laughter on the air, a small smile crossing his face at the thought of Jack entering his Warren. 

Aster dropped onto all fours and raced to meet Jack. Throwing open the door, Aster stumbled out into the light and gasped when he saw Jack. The frost sprite looked as beautiful as ever, a sweet smile on his face as he beamed at Aster. Small flowers of frost curled around Jack’s feet, signifying that Jack was just as nervous as Aster about the date. Somehow, that made Aster feel a bit better.

“Hey Bunny,” Jack fidgeted nervously, “Been a while, huh?”

“Too long mate,” Aster hopped forward until he was right in front of Jack. From here, he could see the light blush staining Jack’s delicate cheeks and it was adorable. Unable to help himself, a Aster nuzzled Jack gently before drawing back, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Jack flushed. Embarrassment was clear on his face even as he struggled to hide his face in Aster’s ruff. “I’m glad too,” Jack whispered back, “I want to see how this is going to work out.”

“Better turn out well then to keep you,” Aster teased, taking Jack’s frail hand in his, “Why don’t ya step inside for a bit? Spreading winter just have tired you out.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Jack smiled, letting Aster steer him in doors with breezy acceptance, “No blizzards so far.”

“That’s a relief,” Aster grumbled playfully, nudging the door shut behind him, “Easter’s right around the corner after all.” 

“It’s a month away…”

“Meaning I need to focus on it!” Instead of cleaning the Burrow neurotically like he had done this past week. Honestly Aster was embarrassed by himself and his inability to act like a functioning adult when around Jack. 

Still, it felt good to bicker with Jack. There was a comfort in relaxing together and gently teasing, sharing easy grins and bright smiles. Aster couldn’t help himself from leaning towards Jack as they spoke, drawn into his glorious presence like a moth to a flame. And it was even better to see Jack smiling shyly back as he floated closer to Aster’s side. 

He was so beautiful. It hurt in the best way to see the flush spreading across Jack’s cheeks. It felt like a spring thaw around Aster’s heart, melting the ice that had surrounded the delicate organ for centuries. Aster couldn't help but want to trade the delicate bones in Jack’s hands, to rub his scent into Jack’s warm skin and claim the boy forever. 

Everything was going well. For once in Aster’s life, his plan was actually working out. So really, he should have known that everything would collapse the moment he began to relax. 

It started with the crinkle of Jack’s nose. “Bunny,” Jack said softly, a concerned look on his face, “Is something burning?”

What? Aster frowned, thinking on the issue. “Shouldn’t be,” Aster admitted slowly, racking his brain for whatever could possible be burning in the Warren, “I haven’t started making the chocolates for Easter and that’s the only time I use the kitchen…” Except for when he was trying to impress Jack. By cooking. In the kitchen. Where he had left the food to cook as he entertained Jack.

“Shit. I’ll be right back,” Aster snapped, leaping from the couch and bounding from the kitchen. Now, because his back was turned he didn’t see the effect of his jump. The force sent Jack tumbling off the couch with an indignant squawk. 

Aster burst into the kitchen, his chest heaving as he stared at dinner. Or, the remains of dinner. Lunging forward he grabbed the pasta sauce (which was now black and hard) and removed it from the burner. Acrid smoke was pouring off of it, causing Aster’s eyes to water from the scent. But before Aster could check on the pasta he heard a thump from the living room followed by Jack’s yell. 

“Jackie,” Aster whispered, his blood going cold. How could this possibly get any worse? Dinner was already destroyed and Jack should have been safe in the Warren for just a few seconds.

But sure enough, when Aster ducked back into the room Jack was a complete mess. The dreaded bucket of glitter had fallen from the shelf in the commotion and fallen on Jack. The sprite looked stunned as he stood there in the middle of the room. Wide blue eyes watched the streams of rainbow glitter pour off him to pool on the floor. Any other time, Jack’s gobsmacked expression would have been adorable. But now…

Now Aster just wanted to curl into a ball and die from shame. 

“Bunny,” Jack’s voice was wooden. 

Aster winced, ducking his head so he wouldn’t have to stare at Jack’s unamused expression, “Yes Jackie?”

“Why was there a bucket of glitter put above my head?” 

“Cleaning. I...ah, I move it there to get it out of the way.”

“You put a bucket of glitter on a shelf to get it out of the way?” Well, Jack didn’t have to sound so incredulous, “Where was it before you put it on the shelf?”

“It was behind the couch.”

“Behind the...oh my god Bunny. What the hell?” Aster flinched, expecting Jack to be furious. The frost sprite should be mad. He’d had a whole bucket of glitter dumped on him and their dinner was destroyed as well. All Aster could hope was that Jack wouldn’t freeze him when he started to yell.

So Aster was stunned into silence when Jack threw back his head and began to laugh. It was bright full laughter, shaking Jack’s entire body as he cackled like a madman. Pure Joy spilled through the air, bringing a hesitant smile to Aster’s face. It was hard to feel bad when Jack was beaming at him like Aster had hung the sun in the sky. 

“That’s adorable,” Jack snickered. Aster puffed up indignantly, glaring at his (hopefully) future mate’s giggling form. “I’m not adorable,” Aster complained crossing his arms with a huff.

“You really are,” Jack floated over and wrapped pale arms around Aster’s waist. A small struggle to place before Jack squirmed his way into Aster’s arms with a breezy grin. “But that’s part of why I like you so much,” Jack admitted nuzzling close. 

Aster huffed again to make his displeasure known, but still pulled Jack close. He didn’t care that Jack was getting glitter everywhere, or that the food was still spewing smoke into the air. All that mattered was having Jack smiling and happy in his arms willing to continue talking to Aster after this mess.

As far as first dates went, this could have been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I needed a little fluff to make everything better. Don't worry, the next post will be step one to saving Jack. I....kind of made it super complicated. Yeah. This is going to take longer than I planned.


End file.
